


Which Side Are You On?

by Lehuitt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Nico, M/M, Nico thinks everyone hates him, Protective Will, they dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping save the Camp everyone started looking at Nico di Angelo differently. Nico is convinced everyone hates him, but it takes a son of Apollo, Will Solace, to show him that couldn't be farther from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Side Are You On?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Solangelo fic because honestly there aren't enough. Enjoy!

Nico hated too much attention. He couldn’t help it. He could feel every pair of eyes on him like sandpaper on his skin. He felt like he would drown in it. But that’s what people did now. They stared at him. He could feel their gazes follow him every time he stepped out of the Hades cabin and it was driving him crazy. 

He was taking a walk one afternoon, trying to get the sunlight Will demanded he get to help him heal from the shadow travel when he felt it again. Two younger camper were stealing glances at him across the grass, whispering to themselves and giggling. Nico tried to ignore, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of their eyes. When he couldn’t take it anymore he ran into the closest building, Apollo cabin infirmary. The room was fairly empty, the smell of disinfectant that had been off putting the first time Nico stayed there, hung in the air. 

He pressed his back up against one of the walls and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He felt the pull to shadow travel, to be pulled into the shadows so no one could see him, no one could whisper about him. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, feeling panic rush through him. He opened his eyes to find Will Solace looking at him with concern in his blue eyes. Nico could feel himself lean into the touch when he realized who the hand belonged to. 

“You okay?” Will’s voice was soft as if he was coaxing a wild animal. 

“Yeah.. Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Nico shook his hand off and crossed his arms. 

“Death boy, I’m a doctor. It’s my job to worry.” Will smirked and leaned a shoulder on the wall beside Nico. 

“Don’t call me that.” Nico forced down the knot that was rising in his throat when Will looked at him like that, all sunny and confident. Nico could feel the warmth radiating off the son of Apollo and it took everything in him not to lean into it. He reminded himself that Will was only doing his job. He was being the healer he was so good at being. “Well you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not your patient anymore remember?”

Will’s smile faltered. “That doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

Nico felt his cheeks heat up and his heart start beating double time, pounding away in his chest. Nico wished he meant it the way he wanted him to. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to avoid Will’s intense gaze. “Seriously, it’s nothing. Just a little felt a little light headed.”

Will’s face fell into Dr. Solace as he stepped forward and pressed a warm hand on Nico’s forehead. “You feel kinda warm.” He dropped his hand onto Nico’s shoulder. That was a thing about Will. He was extremely tactile, always brushing up against Nico, throwing an arm around him. He was always touching Nico and the son of Hades loved and hated it. “Maybe you should start coming in for check ups more. How about tomorrow?” 

Nico wanted to say no. He wanted to say “being alone with you isn’t good for my health, trust me”, but none of that came out. He only nodded dumbly as Will beamed at him. He smiled as if Nico being in bad health was the best thing that had happened all day. But the way Will was looking at him made him contemplate breaking one of his legs if it made him happy. 

“I gotta go.” Nico rushed out before he said any of that out loud, leaving a confused son of Apollo in his wake. 

The next day, he dragged himself out of bed to go to the infirmary. Like every time he went outside, the people he passed whispered and stared. He tried to keep his head down as he sped up. He went so fast into the infirmary that he didn’t watched where he was going and ran straight into another body. 

“Woah there! Someone couldn’t wait to see me.” Will said, amusement coating his voice. His arms were holding Nico where he caught him from tumbling to the ground. He was pressed tightly against Will’s body and the blonde made no move to untangle them. 

Nico’s face heated up as he stepped out of the comfort of the other boy’s embrace. Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah couldn’t wait to be poked and prodded, sunshine.” 

Will smiled wide. “You just like it because it’s me doing the poking and prodding.” He winked and walked away, leaving Nico blushing and no choice, but to follow after. 

Will gently held his wrist as he took his pulse. “So you going to tell me why you were running in here?” Will asked casually. 

“I thought we established it was your amazing bedside manner.” Nico joked hoping to change the subject. 

The son of Apollo smiled softly. “Yeah, but aside from that.” 

Nico shrugged and looked down at where Will’s hand was still holding his wrist. “It’s nothing.”

Will squeezed his wrist gently before letting go. “I’ll get it out of you eventually. Anyways, as your doctor, I think you should start easing back into physical activity. It’ll help you get some strength back. Just don’t over do it.”

“I’m supposed to spare with Percy and Jason this afternoon.” 

Will looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Those two are the definition of overdoing it.” Nico laughed and Will smiled at him. “Just take it easy?”

Nico shrugged still smiling. “Why don’t you come and watch? It’s good to have a doctor on hand when it comes to Jason and Percy.”

Will’s smile never faltered. “Okay. Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you there later.”

Nico, Jason, and Percy had only just started when Will showed up. Nico had looked up, made eye contact with the smiling and waving blonde, only to have Jason knock the sword from his hand and Percy sweep his sword under his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. 

Nico glared at the boys, but they smiled innocently. Nico pushed himself up quickly and dusted himself off. “You get a little distracted by something Neeks?” Jason said smugly. Of course Jason knew about his crush. Piper had picked up on it and Jason had practically nagged the truth out of Nico. Percy however, was just now catching on. 

“So that’s why I’m not your type.” He said almost to himself. 

“Shut up.” Nico grunted as he swung his sword. He caught Percy off guard and knocked riptide from his fingers. After a few minutes of sparring with Jason he knocked his sword from his hand too. They went back and forth for a while, all three pretty evenly matched. Will cheered him on from the stands and soon Piper and Annabeth showed up up cheering on their boyfriends. Leo showed up at some point with Calypso, shouting insults at all three of them while the girl chuckled beside him. 

Being the children of big three, they tend to get a lot of attention. Soon a small crowd formed, watching as they fought. A group of girls not too far away from Will and the others. They giggled and pointed and whispered. Nico noticed the way Will kept glaring at them, casting angry glances in between cheers. Nico felt his stomach tie in knots. He didn’t know what the girls were saying, but he knew it couldn’t be good. 

Percy disarmed him and Nico froze, he just stood there, feeling all eyes on him. He couldn’t take it anymore and he ran. He could hear his friends shouting after him, but he didn’t stop until he reached the sound. He stood in front of the water and tried to catch his breath. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes in an effort to stop the stinging of tears. He felt like his biggest fears were being confirmed. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed at Camp Half-Blood. It wasn’t his home. He didn’t belong. 

He heard someone walking up behind him. “GO AWAY!” 

“Nico?” Will’s voice was soft and worried. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Nico turned to look at the other boy. “I shouldn’t have stayed. I don’t belong here.”

Will looked confused, his nose scrunching up as he made his way towards the son of Hades. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s fine. I might go to New Rome for a while. Maybe go when Jason goes next. I could see Hazel and Reyna. I’ll be okay.”

“No!” Will practically shouted. “You promised you wouldn’t leave.” He looked desperately at the other boy. “Where is all this coming from?”

Nico’s stomach tightened at how much Will wanted him to stay. “No one wants me here.”

“Jason and Percy want you here. Piper and Annabeth? Leo? Nico you have people here.” He blew out a breath. “I want you here. I care about you and I want you here.” 

Nico’s eyes stung. “But everyone.. they…”

“They what?” Will looked protective and it made Nico want to kiss him. It made him a little more in love with the boy. 

“They keeps staring at me okay! And laughing and whispering!” 

Will froze for a minute, letting the words wash over him and then he began to laugh. It was just a chuckle at first, but then it dissolved into full force giggles. He was bent over from the force of it.

“Stop laughing!” Nico grumbled. “It’s not funny.” Nico thought about how beautiful Will looked when he laughed, even if it was at his expense. 

Will stood up and wiped his eyes, laughter fading. “No it’s not funny that you believe everyone hates you.” He stepped closer to Nico. “But they don’t hate you.”

Nico crossed his arms. “But you were glaring at the girls whispering and laughing at me.”

The tips of Will’s ears turned bright red and Nico found it adorable. “That’s not what you think it was. Nico, half the camp is extremely intimidated and the other half is completely in love with you.”

“But-”

“Nico those girls have a crush on you. They were whispering about how dreamy and cool you are.” Will looked sheepish and Nico tried to figure out what was happening. 

“But I’m gay.” Is the the only thing that came out of his mouth. Will barked out a laugh and looked down fondly at Nico. Something else started to click into place and he thought he might have an idea why Will was glaring at those girls. He took a deep breath and tried to summon his courage. “So… If half the camp is intimidated by me and the other half is in love with me, which side are you on?”

The side of Will’s mouth tugged up into a small smile and before Nico knew what was happening that mouth was pushing softly against his. Will cradled Nico’s cheek gently in one hand and pushed the other into Nico’s dark hair. Nico made a soft sound in the back of his throat and clutched at Will’s shirt. Their lips fit together perfectly and Nico was sure Will was the only thing holding him up, because his legs were too wobbly to hold his own. He could feel Will smile against him before pulling back, but only far enough to still brush their noses together. 

Will looked slightly dazed with a goofy grin on his face. Nico was sure he looked the same. “I’m definitely on both sides of that.”

“I think I’m in love with you.” The words tumbled out of Nico’s mouth before he could stop them. Will only smiled softly and kissed him softly. 

“I’m in love you too Death boy.” He kissed the tip of his nose and smiled teasingly. 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He smiled despite himself. 

“Oh you love it.” Will laughed before his expression softened into something that made Nico’s heart melt. “And you love me.”

“You’re right about that, Sunshine.” Nico hadn’t smiled this much in years. “And you love me.” Will nodded and leaned back in to kiss him again. 

A loud cheer erupted behind them. Nico turned to see his friends staring at them. He buried his head in Will’s neck as the son of Apollo’s ears turned red and he laughed. 

Nico could still hear his friends whistling and laughing, Jason yelling “Proud of you, Nico!”, and he thinks Leo yelling “Get it Di Angelo!” and he had never been happier.


End file.
